my_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
1000 ways to die real life version
season 1 "Hi guys I've had an idea for a real life version of my 1000 ways to die shows, "anyway the cartoon version is based on the animated series (which is fake) and the real life version is based on the live action show". "This will have deaths of me my friends family and many other people so yeah". episode 1-death's assignment "Hi blood seekers watch these guys screw up"."we have a sports fan who blows his horn"."a pair of dumbos who die at the same time"."a gamer gets unplugged"."a couple who gets rocked out"."a joker who takes a snapping fall and a deaf girl loses her head all this and more on a 1000 ways to die". "Death is everywhere most of us try to avoid it others can't get out of its way Everyday we face a new war against germs toxins injury illness and catastrophe there's a lot of ways to wind up dead the fact that we survive at all is a miracle because everyday we live we face a 1000 ways to die". 1-sport horned: "Josh was a football fan who loved watching his favourite team play his favourite team was Manchester United and today he had purchased a super noisy football horn which he kept blowing and blowing and blowing but all the blowing had stopped his breathing and he died of suffocation". "One thing to say to Josh you're number 1 and a dead horn blower". 2-deadtastic: "Here we have two different losers on different death scenarios: "Jude was an retro gamer who decided to recreate the footage in real life he dressed up in a special suit made from latix and ran like sonic around his driveway but his goggles were very dark and he couldn't see a car which proceeded to run him over decapitating him and he died of decapitation". "Taylor was a know it all who loved to learn new things and brags about it to his friends who proceed to sigh or do deep breaths of annoyance one day he found that a man had made a bird suit before and decides to make his own suit"."but as he test it out the wind pulls the suit to the ground and Taylor dies of cracked bones". "What did we learn today that you should never copy stuff u think is real or is real on the internet because you might die either by having a harebrain idea and getting decapitated or having an internet invention crack your bones"."bye Jude and taylor". 3-retro killed: "Luke is a gamer who loved to collect play and win all his games because Luke had a big secret he never stopped his friends got him the games despite the money and all he did was eat and play"."his junk food pile filled up and one day Luke went against he beat them all but lost against he was devastated so he stood up and died why? Because the clots in his knees were trapped and once stood up they were freed and made their way to his heart destroying it killing him". "Luke loved to play games too bad he got the returned favour". 4-Rocky kill couple: " jameal and samantha were mountain climbers who loved climbing to their peaks they've climbed many mountains but one mount everest the tallest mountain in the world so they drove there and packed their things into their bags for the trip, they arrived and started climbing however the couple didn't know that their movements had caused a Boulder to hang on its edge when they reached the top the boulder fell tumbling towards them smacking into them causing them to fall to the ground eventually the boulder got stuck but unfortunately the boulder had caused some smaller rocks to fall as they recovered from unconscious because their ropes had supported them from falling, the rocks crashed into them cracking bones puncturing organs and destroying muscle all that was left were the dead bodies of jameal and Samantha". "jameal and Samantha loved climbing mountains but when you mess with a boulder dont